


Silhouette

by aserenitatum



Series: silence doesn't mean anything [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, You've been warned, basically this is the Denver story, this is 12k words of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: They’ve been flirting all throughout dinner, and even though Stacie has loved catching up with Aubrey, she can’t help but feel like this is all a precursor to something else entirely.“How about we have dessert upstairs?” Aubrey suggests, and her voice is lower than Stacie’s ever heard it and it sends a shiver of excitement down her spine as she looks up at Aubrey again. She’s staring straight at Stacie, eyes intense and unrelenting.“I’d love that,” Stacie replies, watches with a small smile as Aubrey’s lips twitch and the corner of her mouth ticks up.





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> set between Pitch Perfect 2 and 3
> 
> (this is the Denver story)

“Aubrey?” 

She’s exiting the elevator when she hears her name, turns to follow the voice and smiles when she sees who it is. 

“Stacie!” 

Her face lights up at the sight of the brunette, lets her eyes drag down her body to take in her appearance. When she meets Stacie’s eyes, the woman is smirking knowingly and Aubrey’s smile softens. 

“I thought it was you,” Stacie says, and the two drift towards each other. “I thought I saw you in the lobby earlier but you were gone in a flash and I wasn’t sure it was you.” 

Stacie seems a little surprised when Aubrey pulls her into a loose hug but she happily returns it, wraps her arms around the blonde. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here for a conference,” Stacie explains when Aubrey pulls away.

“The engineering thing?” she asks and she sounds impressed as she gestures vaguely with her hand. 

“Yeah, I presented a paper on structural health monitoring using nanomechanics,” Stacie says and she knows she’s showing off a little but she hasn’t seen Aubrey in over a year and she’s pretty proud of herself. 

Aubrey blinks up at her in total confusion before laughing softly. “I have no idea what that means, but it sounds impressive.” 

Stacie blushes and she looks away from Aubrey as her cheeks burn, and Aubrey watches her closely, grins at the sight of a suddenly coy Stacie Conrad. 

“Ms. Posen?” 

Aubrey turns to the man calling her name, puts up her hand briefly to indicate she’s heard him and to give her a minute. 

“I have to go but do you have dinner plans? I’d love to catch up,” Aubrey suggests hesitantly, but then Stacie’s smiling widely at her.

“I only have a cocktail mixer from six to seven. How about seven-thirty?”

“Perfect. Do you just want to go to the restaurant here?” Aubrey suggests. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Stacie confirms, looks over Aubrey’s shoulder to see the man growing impatient. “You should probably go.” 

Aubrey glances back and sighs, giving Stacie a wry smile. “I’ll see you later,” she says, and her smile turns soft.  

Stacie nods and watches her leave, eyes trailing down Aubrey’s retreating body, can’t help but feel a flash of excitement at the sight of freely flowing blonde hair and Aubrey’s long legs. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Stacie apologises when she drops into the chair opposite of the one Aubrey’s sitting in. 

Aubrey looks up from her phone, shakes her head as she puts it away. “I just got here myself.” 

Stacie halts, briefly pauses in getting comfortable and narrows her eyes at the blonde. 

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel less guilty?” 

“Promise,” Aubrey says with a coy smile.  

“Okay,” Stacie says, but she still looks a little wary. “I’m starving.”  

Aubrey calls over a waiter, who hands them menu’s and takes their drink orders. 

Aubrey glances at the menu quickly, already knowing what she wants before closing it and taking the opportunity to look at Stacie.  

Her hair’s darker again, not as dark as freshman year but definitely not the dark blonde she’d had it a year ago in Copenhagen. She’s wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses that she hadn’t been wearing earlier and Aubrey smiles when Stacie scrunches her face to shift the glasses higher up her nose. She looks soft and mature and Aubrey flushes when her brain traitorously adds ‘ _and hotter than ever_ ’ to her assessment.  

Stacie looks up and Aubrey is caught staring, but Aubrey doesn’t look away and Stacie doesn’t blush, one side of her lips twitching up playfully.  

“Do you already know what you want?” Stacie asks and her voice is definitely lower than it had been before.  

“Yes.” It’s almost involuntary how her gaze lazily trails down Stacie’s neck, linger on her breasts before moving back up and now Stacie’s definitely smirking.  

The waiter breaks their moment, bringing their drinks and taking their orders and menus.  

“What brings you to Denver?” Stacie asks, leaning back in her chair.  

“Work,” Aubrey says simply, but Stacie frowns in confusion.  

“What happened to the Lodge?”  

“I still own it, but trekking around in mud every day isn’t really my style,” Aubrey explains and Stacie has to laugh at that. “I’m a consultant now, mostly freelance.”  

“Bending people’s wills?” Stacie teases over the rim of her wine glass and Aubrey cocks her head, lifts her own wine glass in a mock toast.  

“And getting paid for it.”  

“Living the dream,” Stacie says wistfully and they both laugh. “Are you still in South Carolina, though?”  

“No, I’m up in DC now,” Aubrey says and Stacie looks shocked. “What?”  

“I just didn’t think you’d ever leave the south,” Stacie explains.  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aubrey asks, frowning, but she’s smiling. 

“I just can’t picture you in DC is all,” Stacie explains, shakes her head softly to show she means nothing bad by it.  

“I’m from DC,” Aubrey argues but she knows it’s a moot point.  

“You’re from South Carolina.”  

“I was born in McLean.”  

“Bree, Virginia is still in the south,” Stacie teases.  

“Tell that to my grandparents,” Aubrey says offhandedly.  

“Is that a slight accent I hear?” Stacie teases, leaning in and Aubrey glares at her, crosses her arms and Stacie can’t help but laugh.  

“I used to have an accent,” Aubrey confesses and it gives her the upper hand when Stacie’s eyes go wide with slight disbelief and unfiltered excitement.  

“No,” she breathes with incredulity tainting her words but Aubrey nods and Stacie’s brain seems to short circuit. “Will you—?” 

“No,” Aubrey says firmly, sticks to it even as Stacie pouts at her. “That’s a Chloe pout,” Aubrey says quickly. “I’m immune to it.”  

“Nobody’s immune to Chloe’s pout,” Stacie says, shaking her head in affront.  

“Maybe so, but I’m immune to _your_ Chloe pout,” Aubrey says and Stacie shakes her head, narrows her eyes at Aubrey. “What are you up to these days?” Aubrey asks, trying to shift the conversation back on track.  

“I live in the lab now and occasionally they let me out to talk to strangers about my research,” Stacie says and it sounds absolutely pitiful that Aubrey’s face softens, but Stacie grins and shrugs.  

“It can’t be that bad,” Aubrey tries.  

“MIT doesn’t mess around.”  

“But you’re having fun?”  

“Depends on your definition of fun,” Stacie says, eyes dropping to Aubrey’s mouth when the blonde licks her lips. “I’m not seeing anybody, if that’s what you’re asking.”  

“I wasn’t, but that’s good to know.”  

“Are you?”  

“Am I what?” Aubrey asks and Stacie arches an eyebrow at Aubrey being deliberately obtuse.  

“Seeing somebody.”  

“Depends on your definition of seeing somebody,” Aubrey says, bites her lower lip as she meets Stacie’s heated gaze. “No.”  

“Good,” Stacie says, voice a little raspy and it makes Aubrey arch an eyebrow and then Stacie’s grinning at her smugly.  

The moment is broken by a waiter dropping a bread basket on their table, and they move onto lighter topics. The dinner is filled with reminiscing about the past and laughing over new stories, and their plates have been cleared when Aubrey’s laughing a little too loudly.  

“She didn’t!” she exclaims, hand on her chest as she tries to control her laughter but Stacie’s still giggling across from her, wiping tears away from her eyes.  

“I swear to god!” Stacie chokes out and then the waiter appears by their table and she feels like a high schooler again when she clears her throat and sits up, afraid they’re going to be scolded for being too loud.  

Aubrey grins up at the waiter, gives him her full attention but not quite managing to shake off her amusement.  

“Would you ladies like dessert?” he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice and when Stacie hears it, she relaxes. 

She watches Aubrey, who’s leisurely leaning back in her chair and when the blonde looks over at her, she nods once.  

“Can we have a look at the menu?” Aubrey asks and the waiter smiles and leaves them be.  

There’s still a ghost of a pleased smile on her face, and she turns it on Stacie when she relaxes and twists back to the table.  

She meets Stacie’s gaze, doesn’t look away for a while and it’s like a switch has been flipped. Stacie doesn’t even notice the waiter bring back the dessert menus, but then Aubrey’s nails tap against the leather of the menu cover and her eyes drift down to follow the small movement.  

They’ve been flirting all throughout dinner, and even though Stacie has loved catching up with Aubrey, she can’t help but feel like this is all a precursor to something else entirely.  

“How about we have dessert upstairs?” Aubrey suggests, and her voice is lower than Stacie’s ever heard it and it sends a shiver down her spine as she looks up at Aubrey again. She’s staring straight at Stacie, eyes intense and unrelenting.  

“I’d love that,” Stacie replies, watches with a small smile as Aubrey’s lips twitch and the corner of her mouth ticks up.  

Stacie catches the eye of the waiter and gestures him over, hands him the menus and asks for the check. Aubrey snatches it away before Stacie can even pick up the tab, and she’s signing her name and popping a mint into her mouth by the time Stacie catches up with what’s just happened.  

“You didn’t have to,” Stacie says softly as they’re getting up and she reaches for the other mint.  

“You’re a student and I can write it off,” Aubrey says with a soft shrug and a smile and Stacie chuckles.  

“So it’s charity?” she flirts, tongue in cheek.  

“Something like that,” Aubrey mutters lowly, as they make their way out of the restaurant and over to the elevators.  

They’re quiet as they wait, and the only talking they do is when Stacie asks her for her floor number.  

“Seventeen,” Aubrey says, and Stacie almost forgets to actually hit the button, can’t stop staring at the blonde and can’t get Aubrey’s throaty voice out of her head.  

She’s happy there’s nobody else in the elevator with them because she’s convinced they would immediately know what’s going on, the small space almost vibrating with tension and want.  

They reach Aubrey’s room quickly, and the tension is broken somewhat when, after unlocking her hotel room, Aubrey lets Stacie step through and the brunette lets out a low whistle.  

“Damn, Bree,” she says, impressed by the room and moving over to the window where the curtains are drawn back. “What a view.”  

“I know,” Aubrey whispers, dropping her keycard and purse on the table by the entrance, moving into the room, staring at Stacie when she says the words and god, it’s so damn cheesy and she’s happy she said it quietly, doesn’t think Stacie heard her. At least, not until Stacie turns to her with a wide grin.  

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stacie asks, leaving the curtains open as she deliberately and slowly walks over to Aubrey.  

Aubrey takes a deep breath but doesn’t look away from Stacie. “Yes.”  

“You don’t sound too sure,” Stacie flirts, reaches up to brush back a strand of Aubrey’s hair, lets her fingers ghost over the skin of Aubrey’s neck, across her shoulder and down her arm.  

“I’m sure,” Aubrey says, steps closer and leaning up, brushing her lips against Stacie’s but not kissing her. “Unless you have doubts?” 

Her words are breathy and flirty, and Stacie’s excited to see this side of Aubrey, had known deep down that it exists but revels in getting to see it up close and in person. Aubrey’s been flirty all night and Stacie can see now how deliberate it had all been.  

“I know exactly what I want,” Stacie says, and their lips are still only breaths apart, lips brushing against each other when they speak.  

“Good.”  

Aubrey smirks and shifts away but Stacie knows she’s teasing, can see the glint of mischief in her eyes, so she slips her hand around the back of the blonde’s neck and chases her, lips finally locking with Aubrey’s hotly.  

Aubrey sighs against her, almost melting as she kisses her back with fervour and Stacie marvels at how soft Aubrey is, her lips, her hair, her skin, she can’t stop touching her. Aubrey’s sighing softly into the kiss as their lips move against each other and Stacie really wants to focus on it, but she’s distracted by Aubrey’s hands gripping her hips and pushing her backwards.  

She’s being pushed towards the window and a flash of excitement shoots through Stacie at the thought that Aubrey wants to do this up against the window, but the feeling is short lived.  

Stacie wrenches away from the kiss with a loud hiss when her back hits the window. “Fuck! Cold cold cold,” she says quickly and Aubrey’s eyes go wide, already pulling her away, looking apologetic.  

She’s biting her lip, trying not to laugh when Stacie shivers, but then Stacie looks at her and she can’t help but laugh and Stacie pretends to be mad but she can’t keep it up, especially when Aubrey lets her face fall onto Stacie’s shoulder with a giggle.  

“Couch,” Stacie whispers, and if it comes out a little breathless, well, she can blame it on the shock of the cold windowpane. She tugs Aubrey over to the couch, drops down onto it when Aubrey gently shoves her down but she doesn’t let go of Aubrey, pulls her down with her. Aubrey comes willingly, straddling her lap and shifting to be more comfortable before leaning in and kissing Stacie again. She’s a little limited by her tight dress, so she reaches down to inch the fabric up her thighs so she can settle more easily, and Stacie follows Aubrey’s fingers with her own.  

She realises she’s not touching skin about the same time as her fingers hit the edge of Aubrey’s stockings and her fingers stutter to a halt, lips breaking away from Aubrey’s with a ragged breath as she quickly glances down at her hand and back up to meet Aubrey’s eyes.  

Aubrey’s watching her with sparkling eyes, bottom lip caught between her teeth and Stacie flushes with arousal. She wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle and pulls the woman close as she leans up to kiss Aubrey. Aubrey responds wholeheartedly, pressing her body closer to Stacie, fingers trailing up her neck and sliding into Stacie’s hair, nails scratching against her scalp as she tugs and Stacie gasps at the slight sting but Aubrey doesn’t let up, slips her tongue into Stacie’s mouth and deepens the kiss.  

She can feel Stacie’s hands roam across her back, desperately looking for the zipper of her dress so she pulls back with a breathless laugh against Stacie’s lips. Stacie doesn’t let up, though, instead moves her lips to Aubrey’s neck and keeps kissing and licking there.  

“I have a meeting tomorrow,” Aubrey manages and it should be a warning but Stacie scrapes her teeth against Aubrey’s skin anyway and she can’t help but moan raggedly. Stacie stops biting, though, flattens her tongue against the spot, so Aubrey feels like rewarding her for good behaviour and reaches up behind her neck to unzip the top of her dress. 

Stacie sighs in relief, fingers tangling with Aubrey’s as she pulls the zipper down the rest of the way.  

She’s appraising the situation, trying to figure out how to get the dress off Aubrey without making the blonde stand up when Aubrey reaches for the hem of her dress and shimmies it up her body, pulling it up over her head and tossing it over the back of the couch.  

Shaking her head to softly to shift hair away from her face, Aubrey finally gets a good look at Stacie who’s staring at her, wide-eyed. Stacie’s not even touching her, hands hovering over the skin of her hips and Aubrey shifts back and forth for good measure and it makes Stacie tear her eyes away from Aubrey’s bra-clad breasts to meet her eyes.  

“You planned this,” she breathes, and there’s no question about it. When Aubrey doesn’t respond, she says, “Holy shit, Aubrey,” and it’s with so much reverence and awe that Aubrey blushes.  

Stacie watches the pink bloom over Aubrey’s chest and travel up her neck and she wants to follow the path with her tongue, wants to kiss Aubrey, wants to get her hands under the black lacy fabric of Aubrey’s lingerie and she’s paralysed by all the options.  

“Stacie? You still with me?”  

Stacie looks up to find Aubrey smirking at her, and she scoffs, licking her lips as she regroups.  

“Shut up,” Stacie says, kissing Aubrey and finally letting her hands roam over soft skin.  

Aubrey shivers lightly at the feeling of Stacie’s warm hands on her cool skin, muscles tensing under Stacie’s roving fingers. Stacie wraps Aubrey up in her arms, hands flitting across the blonde’s back as she pulls her impossibly closer, tugs at Aubrey’s lower lip with her teeth.  

Her hands move lower, brush over Aubrey’s ass and it’s the first time she notices that Aubrey’s hips are slowly rolling over her thighs and it’s so fucking sexy that Stacie has to break away with a soft whine as she feels heat pool low in her belly.  

She decides to switch tactics, avoids Aubrey’s lips as she reaches down to release the stockings from Aubrey’s suspender clips until they’re all unlatched and she can unclasp the garter belt to get rid of it. Stacie’s extremely focused on her task and Aubrey watches her with a soft smile, skin warming as Stacie reverently traces her fingers across the spots on her skin that are red from the garter belt.  

Even though she’s loving the attention, Aubrey can’t help but frown that Stacie’s still completely dressed, and she wants to kiss and lick Stacie’s skin just as much as the woman is doing to hers.  

“I want to touch you,” Aubrey whispers pleadingly into Stacie’s ear and Stacie looks up at her with a grin.  

“I can’t exactly strip with you on top of me,” she replies cheekily and before she has time to register it, Aubrey’s standing in front of her, coaxing Stacie up and urging her to turn around.  

Aubrey makes quick work of the zipper of Stacie’s business dress, fingers trailing down the brunette’s back as more and more skin is finally revealed, and Stacie barely has to do anything as Aubrey pushes the dress over her shoulders and down her hips.  

“I’m not as dressed up as you are,” Stacie teases over her shoulder, but Aubrey doesn’t respond, simply gathers all of Stacie’s hair over one shoulder and presses her lips between Stacie’s shoulder blades.  

She peppers kisses all along Stacie’s back as her fingers drift lower, nails softly scraping over the supple skin and Stacie moans brokenly.  

A breath gets strangled in her throat when Aubrey leans in and digs her teeth into the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, but then her tongue soothes the bite and Stacie feels weak in the knees.  

She’s losing control of the situation too quickly and Aubrey’s messing with her plans so she abruptly turns around and meets Aubrey for a kiss, hand pressing at the small of Aubrey’s back and pulling her body flush against Stacie’s. The skin to skin contact makes both of them moan, and Stacie’s nails dig into Aubrey’s back and she doesn’t miss the way the blonde shudders at that. 

She leads them back the short distance to the couch and she drops down onto the cushions, pulling Aubrey with her and frowning when Aubrey doesn’t follow her. Her eyes go dark when Aubrey lifts her left leg onto Stacie’s thigh and comprehension flits through her.  

Her fingers find the top of Aubrey’s stocking and she slowly rolls it down her leg, fingers pressing against supple skin as they go. Stacie is careful with the delicate fabric once it’s free of Aubrey’s leg, leaning forward slightly to place it on the coffee table.  

Aubrey’s right leg is pushing her back into the cushions behind her and Stacie smirks up at Aubrey’s impatient nature and ends up teasing her, moving even slower while removing this stocking than with the other one. Instead of brushing her fingers against Aubrey’s thigh, she leans in and follows the newly exposed skin with her lips, pressing butterfly kisses to Aubrey’s thigh, down her knee and shin, lingering on her ankle as she pulls the sheer fabric free.  

Aubrey rips the fabric from Stacie’s hand, tosses it onto the coffee table distractedly as she moves closer and Stacie has to regrettably let go of Aubrey’s leg when the blonde kneels over Stacie.  

She takes the opportunity to press her lips against Aubrey’s middle, just shy of her belly button and she keeps pressing kisses to her skin as Aubrey slowly lowers herself back down onto Stacie’s lap.  

Stacie’s lips end up exactly between Aubrey’s breasts, teeth catching at the lace of her bra and Stacie decides that the garment needs to go. Aubrey seems to sense it, pushes her chest into Stacie’s face as she reaches back to unclasp her bra but Stacie pulls away to tug the straps down Aubrey’s arms and pull the fabric away from her chest, almost teasingly slow but she’s distracted by the sight of Aubrey’s breasts.  

She hears Aubrey softly laugh at how transfixed she is, and it sounds like a nervous chuckle so Stacie does the only thing she knows to do to reassure Aubrey and leans forwards, lets the flat of her tongue lick over Aubrey’s nipple.  

Aubrey’s intake of breath is sharp, so Stacie does it again, and again, and then she closes her lips over the nipple to tease Aubrey, teeth occasionally tugging and Aubrey moans in response, rolls her hips against Stacie’s thigh.  

Her hand is buried in Stacie’s hair again, fingers digging into the brunette’s scalp as she cradles Stacie’s head against her breast to keep her close.  

Stacie’s hands are around her middle, and she uses them as leverage to shift Aubrey slightly, crossing one of her knees over the other and positioning Aubrey more comfortably against her thigh. Stacie moans when she feels Aubrey immediately grind down on her leg, eyes sliding closed when she feels how damp the scrap of lace against her thigh is and the thought that this is Aubrey in her lap with her is a little overwhelming.  

Stacie pulls her lips away and Aubrey whimpers, a deliciously needy sound that turns into a moan when Stacie reaches up and tugs at the nipple. She leans into the other breast, teeth scraping at the swell of Aubrey’s breast before closing her lips over the neglected nipple and suckling. Aubrey is straight up grinding down on her thigh at this point, and Stacie can feel her grow desperate for more friction.  

“Do you want me to touch you?” she asks, rasping the flat of her tongue over Aubrey’s nipple a last time before pulling away and looking up at the blonde.  

Aubrey’s eyes are closed, but they flutter open at Stacie’s words and Stacie wants to moan at the sight of Aubrey’s lower lip, swollen from where she’d been biting down on it.  

“Uh-huh,” is all Aubrey manages, fingers flexing where they’re holding onto Stacie’s shoulder and watching closely as Stacie lets a hand trail down her body, fingers skimming over skin on her way down, hesitating at the edge of her underwear.  

Stacie frowns when she realises she should have taken off Aubrey’s underwear along with her stockings, but it’s too late for that now and she’ll have to make do. She looks up at Aubrey, sees her minute nod and takes it as the final okay as she slips her fingers under lace and slides them lower.  

She’s glad she’s looking at Aubrey because the sight of the woman’s face going slack with pleasure as Stacie’s fingers brush over her clit is something Stacie never wants to forget, wants burned in her mind forever.  

Stacie doesn’t stop there, however, shifts her fingers further down, slides them through wet heat and, “Holy fuck, you’re so wet.”  

Her eyes slide closed in embarrassment at the words because they sound so fucking porn-y and she hates having the words said to her but Aubrey is genuinely soaking wet and Stacie isn’t sure how Aubrey hasn’t soaked through the lace of her underwear, how Stacie’s leg isn’t wet with Aubrey’s arousal.  

Aubrey’s hips are still grinding slowly, impatiently as she rubs herself on Stacie’s hand before Stacie realises she has to do something, can’t really spend the rest of her life with her hand down Aubrey’s underwear so she presses her palm against Aubrey’s clit and swirls her fingers through wetness.  

Aubrey’s head is thrown back, eyes screwed shut and she’s biting down on her lip hard, and Stacie can’t tear her eyes away from the sight, especially when Aubrey’s eyes flutter open and meet hers heatedly. Aubrey nods again, and Stacie understands, no words needed as she pushes a finger into Aubrey. 

She lets out a low whine and the sound rolls over Stacie, who flushes warmly and she can feel her own arousal, wants to press her thighs together for some relief but knows that it won’t help.  

Stacie moves her finger slowly, and she can see Aubrey grow impatient, can feel the blonde try to shift her hips in an attempt for more friction but she’s not letting up.  

“Stacie,” Aubrey whines brokenly. “Please…”  

Stacie adds another finger and slowly starts pumping in and out, digs the palm of her hand against Aubrey and the blonde keens, head falling back as her breathing picks up. Aubrey’s rocking into the motion of Stacie’s hands and Stacie isn’t sure how long she keeps the rhythm going, but she can feel Aubrey’s skin grow warmer and can see a flush bloom across Aubrey’s chest and travel up her neck and Stacie smiles because it’s kinda cute how even Aubrey’s ears are turning red.  

She shifts her wrist and twists her fingers and Aubrey moans brokenly, rhythm faltering briefly before picking up again eagerly at the change of angle and Stacie knows she’s got her.  

She curls her fingers and Aubrey’s legs start shaking.  

“Are you just…” Aubrey tries to say but her breath gets caught in her throat.  

“What’s that?” Stacie asks smugly, speeding up a little and she can see Aubrey fight it, fight against it so she can speak.  

“Are you just going to watch me?” Aubrey asks quickly, and her voice is so low, so husky that Stacie knows she’s going to lay awake at night thinking of Aubrey whispering to her in that voice.  

She can barely say, “What do you want me to do?” before Aubrey’s crashing her lips onto Stacie’s, tongue doing filthy things to Stacie’s mouth but she can’t complain, especially when Aubrey’s eyes flutter closed and she moans into Stacie’s mouth.  

Aubrey’s thighs are no longer trembling, but Stacie can feel how tense they are, and Aubrey’s stopped gyrating against her hand and Stacie takes it to mean that Aubrey’s close.  

She pulls her lips away from Aubrey’s and the woman whimpers in complaint, but Stacie nips at the skin below her ear to make up for it. 

“What are you waiting for, Aubrey?” Stacie whispers, voice raspy.  

Aubrey doesn’t reply, just gasps against Stacie’s ear.  

She has a hand on Aubrey’s waist, keeping her close, and Aubrey’s distracted enough that she doesn’t notice Stacie slide the hand to the top of her spine. Just as Aubrey’s settling into the rhythm again, Stacie softly whines into Aubrey’s ear. She curls her fingers, makes a come hither motion and lets the nails of her other hand scratch down Aubrey’s back, makes sure one of her fingers tracks the bumps of Aubrey’s spine on the way down and the dam breaks, Aubrey crying out as she comes.  

Her legs are trembling and her eyes are shut but god, she’s a sight, and Stacie pulls away enough to watch the orgasm wash over her, feels Aubrey’s fingers twitch where they’re still buried in Stacie’s hair.  

She lets her fingers slip out of Aubrey but doesn’t move them too far, middle finger rubbing tight circles around Aubrey’s clit, dragging out the orgasm as Aubrey twitches against her, seems to enjoy it as she grinds her hips down onto the friction.  

Her breathing is still laboured but her legs are no longer shaking, so Stacie slows to a stop, but she doesn’t pull her hand away.  

Aubrey’s eyes flutter open as she sighs deeply, and Stacie marvels at their almost amber hue and she can’t help but smile at the sight.  

“Proud of yourself?” Aubrey teases, but the effect is a bit lost by the fact that she has to clear her throat. She licks her lips before smiling, and Stacie follows the movements closely.  

“You have no idea,” Stacie says, leaning up to capture Aubrey’s lips in a lazy kiss.  

She melts into the kiss, presses Stacie into the couch with a soft moan.  

“I want to return the favour,” Aubrey says when they pull apart to breathe, lips still brushing against each other. She lets her fingers trail down Stacie’s neck, down between cleavage to tug at the bra there.  

Stacie moans needily, but she’s shaking her head. “But I was promised dessert.”  

Her words make Aubrey laugh.  

“You’re serious?” Aubrey says, eyes twinkling with amusement when she realises Stacie isn’t kidding.  

“Yep. There’s an Oreo cheesecake on the menu that I’m dying to try,” she says with a cheeky grin and Aubrey actually whimpers in protest.  

“When did you even look at the dessert menu?” she whines.  

“When I was looking at dinner options and you were checking me out,” Stacie teases, pulls Aubrey close so she can slant her lips over the blonde’s pulse point, nipping there lightly.  

Aubrey reluctantly pushes her away, and Stacie’s smirk grows when she sees Aubrey blush at the fact that she’d been caught.  

“Fine.”  

“Yes!” Stacie says triumphantly, finally pulling her hand out of Aubrey’s underwear as Aubrey crawls off her and without even trying to cover herself up, walks to the desk and grabs the room service menu.  

Stacie stays sprawled on the couch, watching Aubrey’s every move heatedly, and when Aubrey looks over her shoulder with a smile, she feels a flutter in her stomach and can’t help but mirror the coy smile.  

“Just the cheesecake? Anything else?” Aubrey asks, but Stacie’s a little distracted by the view and doesn’t register the words, so when Aubrey twists to look at her again with an arched eyebrow, Stacie has to shake her head to clear her mind.  

“Sorry, what?”  

Aubrey’s trying to conceal her smirk, Stacie can see how hard she’s trying but she’s failing miserably so Stacie ogles her a final time before standing up with a groan and joining Aubrey.  

“Are you getting anything?” Stacie asks, stepping behind Aubrey and leaning in, looking over the woman’s shoulder at the dessert options.  

“Chocolate mousse,” Aubrey says, and Stacie smiles when Aubrey leans back a little, steps into the easy embrace.  

Stacie doesn’t hesitate to slide her hand around Aubrey’s middle, splaying her fingers wide against Aubrey’s abdomen.  

“Sounds delish, but I’m gonna stick to the Oreo cheesecake.”  

Stacie steps away to let Aubrey call down the order, and she misses the way Aubrey frowns at the loss of contact.  

She grabs a bottle of water and walks towards the bed as she twists it open and takes a swig. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, and she’s about to crawl onto the bed when she hears Aubrey end the phone call.  

She turns just as Aubrey opens her mouth to say something, but Aubrey’s surprised and distracted by a topless Stacie and her mouth hangs open as she stares, but then she frowns, looks a little disappointed.  

“I wanted to do that,” she says softly and Stacie swears she sees Aubrey pout briefly before schooling her features. “Dessert will be up in about ten minutes,” Aubrey finally says, louder, and she has to force her eyes up to look at Stacie’s face.  

“Plenty we can do in ten minutes,” Stacie says, voice low as she drops onto the bed behind her and doesn’t break eye contact with Aubrey while she scoots back, lounges back against the pillows. Aubrey’s biting her lower lip again as she watches Stacie, and Stacie could never have guessed how much the small movement would turn her on.  

“Are you going to stand there all night, or…?” Stacie teases and Aubrey rolls her eyes but it sparks movement in the blonde as she crawls onto the bed and over Stacie’s body.  

She’s considerably slowed down by the hand she’s letting trail over skin as she goes, hand ghosting over Stacie’s abdomen and smiling when Stacie’s muscles tense under her fingers. She moves higher, fingers following, nails catching on Stacie’s nipple teasingly before quickly moving away. Aubrey shifts and Stacie sighs when she feels Aubrey push a thigh between her legs, pressing upwards and settling there.  

Aubrey’s mouth hovers above Stacie’s, and their eyes meet as Aubrey slowly leans in, slants her lips over Stacie’s. Immediately opening her mouth and welcoming her, Stacie kisses her back deeply, doesn’t let Aubrey take control and licks into the blonde’s mouth.  

Stacie reaches up and tangles her hand in blonde hair, holds Aubrey close, but then Aubrey’s rolling her body over Stacie’s before lowering herself completely, until they’re pressed against each other, skin to skin and Aubrey’s skin is cool against her warm and she can’t help but shiver, lets her free hand roam down Aubrey’s back.  

She doesn’t know how long they stay like that, trading kisses, hands roaming, but just as Aubrey grinds her hips against Stacie’s thigh and inadvertently pushes her own thigh right up against Stacie’s center, there’s a knock on the door.  

“Fuck,” Stacie breaks away with a whine.  

Aubrey presses a quick final kiss to Stacie’s lips before climbing off her, and it’s then that Stacie notices how flushed Aubrey’s skin is.  

She reaches for a bathrobe and pulls it on, looks through the peephole to confirm it’s their room service before opening the door, leaning against it to discourage the person at the door from looking inside.  

“Thank you,” Aubrey says, closing the door behind her. She turns to Stacie, who’s still breathing hard and looking a delicious amount of dishevelled and arches an eyebrow, glancing down at the tray in her hands.  

“It can wait,” Stacie says lowly, watches the grin unfurl across Aubrey’s face.  

If Aubrey drops the tray onto the coffee table a little too loudly, neither of them say anything about it and she’s back at the bed in a flash.  

Stacie's heart stutters to a stop when Aubrey stops by the foot of the bed and tugs down her underwear, and she watches it happen, mesmerised.  

“It was getting uncomfortable,” Aubrey explains with a coy smile when she catches Stacie staring.  

“Get over here,” Stacie croaks out and Aubrey laughs then, crawls over Stacie’s body, pressing her lips as she goes until she’s completely pressed against Stacie.  

Stacie shifts them slightly, leg falling between Aubrey’s thighs and she understands the explanation when she feels how damp Aubrey’s thighs are. She’s about to drag her fingers down when Aubrey catches sight of her roving hand and grabs it with her own, lifting it over Stacie’s head.  

She reaches for the other hand and brings it up to join the other one, shaking her head softly. 

“No,” Aubrey says in an admonishing tone and Stacie shouldn’t find it as arousing as she does, but Aubrey has her pinned down and she can’t believe she’s in bed with Aubrey Posen, who’s matching her step for step and enjoying it wholeheartedly and then she thinks that if she’d known this was a possibility, she might have suggested doing this years ago.  

“It’s my turn,” Aubrey commands and when she lets go of Stacie’s hands, Stacie doesn’t dare move her arms away from the position Aubrey had put them in, a flash of excitement shooting through her.  

Aubrey kisses her quickly before moving away, kissing her way down Stacie’s neck and scraping her teeth there. 

“Go ahead,” Stacie chokes out, but Aubrey pauses, looks up at her questioningly. “I have concealer,” Stacie explains and Aubrey grins mischievously when she understands.  

She wastes no time in leaning down to Stacie’s neck again, a lot less gently than before and bites down on Stacie’s pulse point before soothing the spot with her tongue. She repeats the motion, sucks at the skin hard, keeps doing it until Stacie’s writhing and gasping beneath Aubrey, who pulls away with a satisfied grin when she sees the red mark she’s left.  

Aubrey moves down, lips trailing across Stacie’s collarbone, tongue occasionally sliding over skin for a taste, down her sternum and the valley between Stacie’s breasts.  

Stacie whines in complaint when it looks like Aubrey’s going to keep moving down, but the sound quickly turns into a strangled breath when her tunnel focus on Aubrey’s mouth makes her ignore the blonde’s hands and Aubrey's thumbs roll across her nipples roughly.  

She can feel Aubrey smile against her skin, the woman scraping her teeth across Stacie’s hip before moving up again. She replaces one of her hands with her mouth, tongue circling Stacie’s nipple relentlessly as she goes to town and heat floods through Stacie.  

She switches to the other breast, tugs at the nipple with her teeth and Stacie actually keens loudly, hips rolling as she looks for any type of friction but Aubrey has her pinned down.  

Aubrey dedicates far too little time to that nipple, already shifting away while she replaces her mouth with her fingers as her lips kiss down the swell of her breast and back to the middle of her chest. She licks and nips at the skin there until it’s red and Stacie flushes when she sees the ghost of a smile cross Aubrey’s face before those captivating lips wrap around her nipple again and suckle hard and Stacie can’t really concentrate on anything, hand shooting out to grasp at the bedsheets.  

She feels like she’s going to climax from this alone, but then she finally feels Aubrey’s fingers hook into her underwear and drag it down her thighs. The fabric gets tangled at her knees, and when it looks like Aubrey’s going to pull away from her, Stacie quickly and awkwardly shimmies it down her legs the rest of the way. Aubrey laughs against her skin at Stacie’s impatience, but doesn’t stop moving her lips.  

Stacie trembles when Aubrey slowly drags her fingers up her leg, intent clear as her thumb traces the inside of Stacie’s thigh, catching at the crease there.  

Aubrey suddenly pulls away with a sharp gasp, and Stacie opens her eyes to see that her hands are tangled in Aubrey’s hair and when did that happen? Aubrey reaches up to entwine her fingers with Stacie’s, softly urging her to loosen her tight grip.  

“Try not to yank too hard, okay?” she says softly, eyes twinkling with mirth and Stacie’s glad she’s still wearing her glasses so she can see it.  

Aubrey hovers, as if waiting for confirmation so Stacie nods quickly even though her brain is swirling with want.  

Aubrey’s looking at her closely as she shimmies down the bed, and she presses an almost tender kiss to Stacie’s hip before shifting to be comfortable. Her hands deliberately spread Stacie’s legs, and they never break eye contact as she does it, settles comfortably on the bed and presses butterfly kisses across Stacie’s leg and hip.  

Aubrey can feel Stacie’s thighs tremble with anticipation, especially after she presses her lips to one of them.  

“May I?” Aubrey asks and Stacie’s stomach dips as she takes in a ragged breath.  

Aubrey’s got her at her mercy completely, and it’s a powerful and exciting feeling to know that she’s the reason Stacie’s having trouble breathing. She can’t resist teasing her though, denying her what she knows Stacie wants most.  

“Stacie?” she asks when the woman doesn’t respond, her thumb softly stroking over Stacie’s thigh, so close yet so far from where Stacie wants it.  

“Yes.”  

It’s breathless and desperate, but it’s confirmation, so Aubrey finally lowers her mouth and licks a line up Stacie’s center.  

Stacie’s fingers tighten in Aubrey’s hair before she remembers that she has to be mindful.  

Aubrey repeats the motion, watches Stacie closely as she does it and Stacie’s biting her lip to not cry out. She does it again, repeats the motion over and over again with more pressure because she doesn’t want Stacie to be quiet, she wants to hear her and she’s relentless until she hears Stacie let out a whimper and she’s panting.  

Stacie looks away from Aubrey because she can’t stand the sight of Aubrey between her legs like she belongs there, doesn’t think she can hold off her orgasm if she _watches_ Aubrey go down on her with enthusiasm. She’s already so close, has been wet since probably dinner and she’s pretty sure that if Aubrey keeps up the pace, she’s going to come way too quickly, especially because she never wants this feeling to end. 

Aubrey shifts a little, reaches out to lift Stacie’s left leg and settle it over her shoulder and Stacie’s frowning at the move, until Aubrey curls two fingers inside her and twisting them and Stacie actually forgets how to breathe for a second. Aubrey seems to know exactly what she’s doing, twisting and licking and Stacie’s free hand reaches out to the headboard behind her, palm smacking against the wood as she tries to grapple at something to avoid pulling too hard at Aubrey’s hair.  

Aubrey has a vice grip on her thigh and Stacie’s convinced it’s the only reason she isn’t grinding her hips down against Aubrey’s mouth.  

Stacie’s whimpering with almost every breath now and Aubrey can feel she’s close, and she considers teasing her and dragging it out.  

“Aubrey,” Stacie pleads and her voice is so hoarse that Aubrey has to press her own thighs together for some relief.  

Stacie’s a wanton mess and Aubrey’s suddenly very interested in seeing what she looks like when she comes so she licks harder, adds another finger and Stacie’s practically purring.  

“Please,” Stacie begs and Aubrey hums her response against the woman’s center and that does it.  

Stacie lets out a strangled moan as her hips jerk against Aubrey’s grip, her fingers scratching against wood and digging into Aubrey’s scalp. Aubrey ignores the sharp pain of her hair being tugged and even though Stacie’s all but forcing her to keep her mouth exactly where it is, she manages to watch Stacie closely, keeps lapping at her as she sees the orgasm rip through Stacie.  

Stacie’s grip finally loosens but Aubrey doesn’t pull away, stays between her legs and maintains her pace, fingers curling as she licks at Stacie again and it’s amazing how quickly she builds the woman back up to an orgasm.  

“Fuck, Aubrey,” Stacie moans, begs, tightening her fingers in Aubrey’s hair as she comes again.  

When Stacie’s finally pulls her hand from Aubrey’s head to fling an arm over her forehead, Aubrey pulls away, keeps her fingers lazily pumping into Stacie as she moves up her body slowly, presses her own body to Stacie’s and feeling how the woman is still trembling.  

Stacie’s eyes flutter open at the same time Aubrey kisses her and Stacie sighs into the kiss. She presses her thighs together and Aubrey takes the hint, slips her fingers out of Stacie. She brushes her palm against Stacie’s clit and she honest-to-god twitches and Aubrey can’t help but grin.  

“You’re very good at that,” Stacie says breathlessly.  

“Thank you,” Aubrey says smugly and Stacie wants to laugh at how satisfied she looks with herself but Aubrey leans in to kiss her again.  

“You know what would make those orgasms even better?” Stacie asks, wants to run her fingers across Aubrey’s back but her body isn’t following commands.  

“Your Oreo cheesecake?” Aubrey teases.  

“My Oreo cheesecake,” Stacie confirms, leaning in to press her lips under Aubrey’s jaw.  

Aubrey rolls her eyes and moves away from her, but Stacie’s proud of her body for finally cooperating as she pushes Aubrey onto her back, straddles the blonde and kisses her lips.  

“I’m getting very mixed signals here,” Aubrey drolls, but gasps out a giggle when Stacie kisses down her neck and gently bites down on her collarbone.  

“Just want you to know I’m not done with you yet,” Stacie says, lets her hand drift down Aubrey’s body and slide between her legs teasingly.  

“You only want me for my body,” Aubrey says with a laugh, pushing Stacie off her as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed to get up.  

“It’s a very attractive body,” Stacie says, leaning back and smiling giddily as she watches Aubrey grab the desserts.  

She sees Aubrey roll her eyes at the comment and it makes her frown softly.  

“You already got me naked, no need to butter me up,” Aubrey teases.  

“I’m just stating facts here,” Stacie says. “Plus, who knew that mouth did that, huh?”  

Aubrey blushes softly and Stacie grins even wider but doesn’t dwell on it when Aubrey approaches the bed.  

“Move,” Aubrey commands and it makes Stacie flush as she shifts to the side, the firm tone a turn on.  

“Jesus, Aubrey!” Stacie cries out with a hiss when Aubrey puts the plate with the cheesecake on her legs, the porcelain cold against Stacie’s still warm skin and she’s quickly lifting it off her lap with a pout.  

Aubrey tries to hide her laughter by taking a bite of her chocolate mousse but Stacie still catches it, narrows her eyes at the blonde.  

She arches an eyebrow in challenge but Stacie’s not one to back down so she leans in and kisses Aubrey, coaxes her to open her mouth and Stacie’s tongue is persistent, sweeping into Aubrey’s mouth and tasting chocolate as Aubrey lets out a disgruntled whine.  

Stacie pulls away just as quickly as she’d kissed Aubrey, licks her lips and moans softly. “Yum.”  

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Aubrey says, glaring at Stacie who refuses to give her the satisfaction of looking her in the eye, instead focusing intently on her cheesecake.  

They’re almost done when a phone rings. Both women look up at the sound, scrambling out of bed in search of their respective phones.  

“It’s mine,” Aubrey says when she reaches into her bag, turning her phone the right side up. When she sees who’s calling she frowns as she accepts the call.  

“Aubrey Posen.”  

Stacie watches her with rapt interest, sees how Aubrey’s spine straightens, sees whole body language shift as she strides around the room.  

Stacie grabs her own phone, slides back onto the bed as she checks her messages, occasionally glancing up at Aubrey.  

She’s stark naked but she seems like a whole other person now that she’s on the phone, and it intrigues Stacie. Her shoulders are tense and her words sharp, and Stacie surmises that it must be work and nothing fun.  

“I’ll make a note of it tomorrow,” Aubrey says strongly, stressing the last word. Stacie doesn’t miss Aubrey glancing over at her before quickly looking away. “That should be fine… Yes… Don’t worry, Thomas, you didn’t wake me up,” Aubrey says then, stares straight at Stacie and it makes Stacie grin as she meets her eyes. “Yes. Good night.”  

Stacie doesn’t look away from her as she finishes the call, and she’s glad she doesn’t because she gets to see Aubrey saunter over to the bed, and the way the blonde’s hips sway should be illegal because suddenly Stacie’s mouth is dry. She’s still holding her phone as Aubrey crawls onto the bed and over to her, but then her phone buzzes and it makes Aubrey laugh, breaking the moment.  

“You should probably check that,” Aubrey says when she looks down at the screen and sees that Stacie has a string of new text messages, but Stacie can’t stop looking at Aubrey in total bewilderment.  

Flirty and lighthearted and laughing and Stacie isn’t used to this side of Aubrey, and she really, really likes it.  

It’s only when Aubrey shifts awkwardly to sit next to Stacie that she’s spurred into action, lifting her phone so she can read the texts.  

“Oh, it’s just my conference roommate,” she mumbles, scrolling through the messages. “She’s asking if I’m alive because I forgot to tell her I was going to be out tonight.”  

She starts typing out an answer, but her fingers pause over the screen as she looks up to grin at Aubrey.  

“You should have some water,” she suggests, and Aubrey tilts her head in question but still reaches for the bottle of water. “Before I get started on you.”  

She watches Aubrey blush and it’s a gorgeous sight, and Stacie can’t help but grin before turning back to her phone.  

“Promises, promises,” Aubrey says but drinks some water anyway.  

Stacie’s done with her phone and she tosses it onto the nightstand just as Aubrey’s twisting to put the bottle of water away, and Stacie takes advantage of having Aubrey’s back to her as she slides behind her and wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle, pressing their bodies together, Aubrey’s back flush against Stacie’s front.  

“Hm,” Aubrey hums, leaning back and smiling over her shoulder at Stacie.  

“So tell me, Aubrey,” Stacie says, lips lingering by Aubrey’s ear, ghosting her lips over skin as the pads of her fingers trail slowly over the blonde’s body.  

Aubrey tries to resist, she really, really does, but then Stacie’s fingers swirl around her nipple and she shudders and she can’t hide it on account of them being pressed so closely together.  

Stacie’s fingers still and Aubrey realises she’s waiting for an answer.  

“What?”  

The full body contact is driving Aubrey crazy and she’s eager for Stacie’s fingers to touch her firmer than what they’re doing now, ghosting over her skin and occasionally swirling under her breast or scratching at her pelvic bone. She whines in complaint, shifting her hips when Stacie rakes her nails across Aubrey’s outer thigh.  

“What do you like?” Stacie says, smirks when she feels her words ripple through Aubrey. “Or better yet,” Stacie says, lifting Aubrey’s leg over her own and smiling when Aubrey shifts so Stacie has easier access. “How do you like it?”  

Aubrey moans brokenly, face turning into her pillow at the words.  

Stacie’s fingers are finally sliding down her body, but they pause just before sliding between Aubrey’s legs and she whimpers.  

“Bree?” she coaxes and Aubrey’s eyes snap open when she realises that Stacie is going to wait for her to answer.  

Stacie smiles as she watches Aubrey blush fiercely, playfully kisses the tip of Aubrey’s bright red ear. She slides her hand further down, between Aubrey’s legs, but she doesn’t do anything even though every part of her is screaming to when she feels wetness coat her fingers.  

“You know I’ll wait until—”  

“Hard,” Aubrey says quickly, and Stacie didn’t think it was possible but her blush deepens.  

Aubrey moans into the pillow when she shifts her fingers against Aubrey, rubbing tight circles, finally adding pressure. Stacie’s “like that?” goes unspoken but Aubrey still nods her head.  

“What else?”  

“Fast,” Aubrey breathes when Stacie nudges her neck with her nose, peppering kisses there.  

“What a surprise,” Stacie says, tries to go for teasing but her voice is thick and it seems to finally make Aubrey snap.  

Aubrey reaches down, wraps her fingers around Stacie’s wrist to keep her hand in place as she shifts away enough to lay flat on her back, her other hand coming up to cup Stacie’s neck and pull her in for a deep kiss.  

“Okay,” Stacie mumbles between kisses. “Bye.”  

“What?” Aubrey asks in a panic when Stacie slides her fingers away from Aubrey and she feels like cold water’s been dropped on her whole body as she loses the heat of Stacie’s body pressed against hers. 

She sits up, or tries to, only getting halfway when she catches sight of Stacie by the end of the bed, kneeling between Aubrey’s legs. 

Stacie, with a hand on Aubrey’s abs, pushes her back down onto the mattress, keeps her hand there as she leans in and presses her tongue against Aubrey’s clit, lips closing over her and suckling and it’s a good thing she kept her hand on Aubrey’s abdomen because the blonde’s hips shoot off the bed at the contact  

“Easy,” Stacie urges, pulling away long enough to speak but then she’s back on Aubrey, tongue hard and fast and Aubrey’s gasping, hands clutching at the sheets beneath her.  

Stacie’s tongue is persistent and exactly what Aubrey had told her she likes, and she’s not sure if this is punishment or pleasure as Stacie laps at her, eyes clamped shut and her body taut with tension. She feels high strung and it’s almost as if she didn’t have an orgasm earlier because here she is, wanton and writhing and Stacie isn’t letting up. Aubrey’s already so, so close but then Stacie shifts away and slows down.  

“Fuck!” Her eyes snap open to see what the brunette is doing. “Stacie,” she whines.  

“Just getting comfortable,” Stacie says, and Aubrey detects a teasing undertone but then Stacie circles her clit with her thumb and she whimpers softly.  

She uses her free hand to wrap around Aubrey’s thigh, fingers pressing into the muscle as she moves her mouth over Aubrey again, twisting and pushing her tongue into Aubrey’s opening before lazily trailing back up.  

“I like you like this,” Stacie mumbles and Aubrey wants to glare at her but then she licks a wide path over Aubrey’s clit and resumes her original speed. There’s less pressure this time but Aubrey still sighs, eyes sliding closed with pleasure.  

Stacie keeps their rhythm going, keeps lapping at Aubrey and then just when she thinks she’s close again, Stacie shifts her tongue away.  

She lets out a high-pitched whine and then she feels Stacie laughing against her. Her eyes flutter open with realisation as she props herself up on an elbow to look down, make eye contact with Stacie.  

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Aubrey accuses, voice raspy, and she can see mischief twinkle in Stacie’s eyes.  

Stacie doesn’t answer her, but they’re staring at each other and Aubrey can see her grin, and she has a sudden flash of awareness that Stacie Conrad is literally between her legs, driving her to orgasm and something inside her burns hotly and she has to look away first to bite her lip to stop deeply hidden words from tumbling past her lips.  

Aubrey heavily drops back down on the bed as Stacie licks at her again, a soft and drawn out “yes” falling from her lips.  

Stacie is rougher this time, more relentless and Aubrey’s already shaking and she knows Stacie can feel it because the woman is still gripping her thigh but she can’t even be bothered to be ashamed by it.  

She wants to bury her fingers in Stacie’s hair to make sure she doesn’t let up on the pressure again, but Aubrey isn’t sure how welcome it is so she ends up gripping the pillow under her head as her back arches off the bed.  

A hitch in her breath is all the warning Stacie gets before Aubrey’s thighs are pressing against the sides of her head, Aubrey’s hips lifting off the bed as she comes with a strangled moan, her whole body shaking.  

Stacie doesn’t stop moving her tongue against Aubrey, even as her hands try to pry the blonde’s legs apart.  

“Stop,” Aubrey tries to say but it comes out breathlessly and Stacie doesn’t hear her. “Stop,” she tries again, and it’s said brokenly and desperately, but Stacie hears her so she pulls away.  

Aubrey really wants to kiss her, but Stacie stays put, turns her head to one of Aubrey’s thighs and closes her lips over skin and sucks hard, giving her a hickey where nobody will see it and marking her.  

A breathless, almost relieved laugh falls from Aubrey’s lips as her whole body relaxes under Stacie’s lips, coming down from the high and she lifts a hand to run fingers through her wild hair.  

“Jesus christ, Stacie,” she says, drops the arm against her forehead.  

Stacie shifts higher up her body, trails her fingers over Aubrey’s side but the woman trembles at the touch, shakes her head so Stacie stops, just presses her body against Aubrey’s.  

Aubrey curls a hand around the back of Stacie’s neck and coaxes her closer, kisses her deeply and languidly. Stacie reaches up to push her glasses up her head and out of the way and there’s something so incredibly sexy about the movement and Aubrey nips at her lower lip, lets her fingers rake down Stacie’s back.  

Stacie shivers and their kisses slow and turn lazy as they cool down.  

“What time is it?” Stacie asks when Aubrey’s breathing slows considerably.  

Aubrey reaches out to the nightstand, turns to look at the screen as her fingers unlock her phone.  

Stacie lifts her head to see, scrunches up her face before giving up and reaching up to hold down her glasses long enough for her to read the time, groaning softly when she sees how late it is.  

“God, I’m tired,” she says, leaning back down against Aubrey with a yawn.  

“Long day?” Aubrey asks, quirks an eyebrow.  

“Yeah but a pretty nice ending,” Stacie flirts lightly.  

Aubrey’s smile is soft and Stacie leans in to kiss her again.  

“What time do you have to be up?” Aubrey asks and a feeling of relief washes over Stacie, grateful that she’s not being kicked out at the late hour.  

“First presentation is at nine, so like eight-ish?”  

“I have to be up at seven,” Aubrey says, looking apologetic as she turns back to Stacie to gauge her reaction.  

“I don’t mind,” Stacie says, meeting her eyes and a smile ghosts over her lips as she shrugs.  

“Okay,” Aubrey whispers, and when Stacie gets up to slide under the covers, Aubrey sets an alarm for 6.30am. She slides into bed next to Stacie, who’s taking off her glasses and fussing with her phone before turning back to face her and tug her closer.  

Aubrey’s hand flails out for the main light switch and Stacie lets out a sharp laugh, leaning over Aubrey and hitting the switch.  

“Good night,” Aubrey whispers, turns her head to kiss Stacie.  

Stacie keeps an arm slung over Aubrey’s middle as she settles comfortably, returns the kiss.  

“Night, Aubrey,” she mumbles when Aubrey pulls away from her lips and nuzzles her face into Stacie’s neck.  

 

* * *

 

They both groan when Aubrey’s alarm goes off in the morning. They’ve shifted in their sleep, spooning, and Aubrey’s loathe to leave Stacie’s warmth but she can’t quite reach her phone so Stacie reluctantly loosens the arm around her so she can turn off the offendingly loud alarm.  

Aubrey, still half asleep, accidentally sends the phone tumbling to the floor when she tries to reach for it. Letting out a whine in protest, she pulls away from Stacie completely to reach down to the ground for her phone.  

“Aubrey?” Stacie asks, voice thick with sleep.  

“Hm?” Aubrey hums, sliding back towards the brunette but doesn’t return to their previous position, instead she turns, presses her front against Stacie and wraps her arms around her.  

“Did you set an earlier alarm so we could have sex?” Stacie asks, cracks open one eye to see Aubrey’s reaction and the blonde doesn’t disappoint. Her cheeks flush bright red and she nuzzles her face into Stacie’s neck to hide it.  

“Why do you ask?” she mumbles.  

“Because I set an alarm for 6.45 and it hasn’t gone off yet,” Stacie says, lets her hand trail down Aubrey’s back softly.  

Aubrey pulls away enough to see Stacie smiling goofily and she can’t help but mirror the expression.  

“Guess we both had the same thought,” Stacie says and Aubrey giggles. 

Stacie’s eyes drop down when Aubrey licks her lips.  

“Morning,” Stacie drawls, leaning in to kiss Aubrey, whose body goes pliant against hers.  

“Good morning, Stacie,” Aubrey says with a smile against her lips.  

Stacie’s hair is loose and wild, the long strands spilling between them and tickling Aubrey’s neck so she reaches out and pushes it all over Stacie’s shoulder, lets her fingers trail down the newly exposed skin of Stacie’s neck.  

Stacie pushes Aubrey onto her back, slides over her and presses a leg between Aubrey’s, spreads the woman’s thighs with her own and pressing upwards.  

Aubrey shifts, tilts her hips and moans when the friction is just right, hands roaming up Stacie’s back to cup her neck and bring her down so Aubrey can kiss her.  

“Lift your knee, Bree,” Stacie breathes and Aubrey’s quick to comply, bending her leg and planting her foot against the mattress. Stacie moans brokenly, face falling against Aubrey’s shoulder.  

“Good?” Aubrey asks, hand still tangled in Stacie’s hair and tugging softly, encouraging the woman to lift her head so Aubrey can look at her.  

Stacie only nods in response, grinds her hips down onto Aubrey’s thigh and they finally figure out a rhythm that works for both of them.  

They’re not quite kissing, their mouths brushing against each other as they sigh and pant with pleasure.  

At a particularly sharp tilt of her hips, Aubrey gasps loudly and her hand flies down to Stacie’s butt, fingers digging into the flesh there and Stacie moans softly in response.  

She tries to kiss Aubrey again, but they’re both too breathless to really make it work, and Aubrey ends up giggling into Stacie’s mouth before Stacie leans down to press her lips against Aubrey’s pulse point.  

She’s licking a path up Aubrey’s neck, their bodies rocking against each other, sweaty skin sliding deliciously when Stacie’s alarm goes off.  

Aubrey groans loudly in disappointment when Stacie stills.  

“Fuck,” Stacie mutters in frustration, hand shooting out to the nightstand for her phone.  

“I’m trying,” Aubrey moans desperately and Stacie manages to turn off the alarm quickly.  

“I’m sorry, babe,” Stacie apologises quickly, leaning in and kissing Aubrey hard.  

Her skin heats up at the sound of the pet-name but Aubrey doesn’t have the wherewithal to focus on it when Stacie twists and rolls her hips over Aubrey’s, hitting the perfect spot.  

Stacie moans into Aubrey’s mouth, and Aubrey’s eyes flutter closed as her breath hitches and Stacie’s determined to keep Aubrey in that state as she speeds up their rhythm.  

It’s barely a few minutes later when Aubrey pulls away with a sharp gasp, clutching at Stacie’s back and she’s not doing much better, is having trouble keeping up their steady rhythm as she careens closer to the edge.  

“Please, Stacie,” Aubrey’s gasping softly, hips lifting to meet Stacie’s movements.  

She’s staring down at Aubrey intently, watching her closely and it’s taking all her effort not to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations but she knows she’s going to enjoy watching Aubrey fall over the edge.  

Aubrey’s softly gasping, breaths shallow and Stacie slides her thigh roughly upwards and Aubrey looks at her as she cries out, nails digging into Stacie’s back and Stacie knows she’s fighting not to close her eyes so she leans in and kisses Aubrey, swallows her broken moan as she comes.  

She’s so focused on Aubrey that her own orgasm takes her completely by surprise, ripping away from Aubrey to let out a guttural moan, but the blonde doesn’t let her go too far, uses the hand on her neck to keep her close as her body trembles and the whole thing feels a lot more intimate than the night before.  

She knows she’s being watched as intently as she’d watched Aubrey but she’s too distracted to feel weird about it, riding out her orgasm and Aubrey’s still grinding her thigh up between Stacie’s legs and it’s too much, she doesn’t trust her arm to hold her up.  

“Oh, fuck,” Stacie mutters, seeks out Aubrey’s lips for a messy kiss as she lets her body drop against the blonde’s. “That was…”  

Stacie doesn’t finish her sentence and it makes Aubrey smile, push sweat-slicked strands of hair away from Stacie’s forehead tenderly.  

“Yeah,” Aubrey says, and Stacie nuzzles Aubrey’s jaw with her nose, pressing a quick kiss there.  

She feels completely relaxed, body warm and Stacie can’t help but yawn, eyes already blinking slowly.  

“Let me get up before you fall asleep,” Aubrey says.  

Stacie whines with discontent, tightens her arm around Aubrey as she cuddles closer.  

“I have to get ready for work,” she says, but she sounds just as unhappy about it as Stacie.  

Stacie knows Aubrey’s trying to lull her to sleep because she’s softly dragging her fingers through Stacie’s hair and it’s hypnotic.  

“You can sleep for another hour.”  

“Mmkay,” Stacie acquiesces, slides off Aubrey enough to let the blonde slip out of bed, curling up in the spot Aubrey’s just vacated.  

Aubrey sits up in bed, and she’s about to get up when Stacie’s hand shoots out surprisingly quickly, fingers wrapping around her wrist to halt her.  

“I had a really nice time with you,” Stacie says, looking up at her earnestly and it makes Aubrey falter.  

She smiles softly, leans down to brush her lips against Stacie’s in a slow, lingering kiss.  

“So did I,” she says when she pulls away, flits her fingers across Stacie’s cheek.  

Stacie smiles with a soft hum as her eyes close again. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye, okay?”  

Aubrey leans down again to quickly kiss Stacie’s cheek, but by the time she opens her mouth to reply, Stacie’s fast asleep.  

Smiling softly, she gets up from the bed and tries to locate her clothes from last night. She picks up garments as she moves around the room, dropping Stacie’s underwear and dress by the bed before haphazardly tossing her own things into her open weekend bag. 

She goes to the bathroom, gets ready to shower when she catches sight of herself in the mirror and she blushes. She’s happy to see that she doesn’t have any marks where her clothes can’t cover up, but there’s a smattering of bruising down between her breasts and a very defined hickey on her inner thigh, not to mention scratches on her back and bruising on thigh and across her hips where Stacie had held her down.  

She hops in the shower, the hot water relieving the ache in her back and legs and she can’t help but let her mind drift to Stacie. 

She’s towelling off when her phone rings and she reaches for it, frowning when she sees who it is.  

It’s a short phone call, but when she hangs up she groans loudly in complaint before quickly getting ready, and when she leaves the bathroom to pack up her things, she hesitates by the bed.  

She has to leave earlier than she thought, but Stacie looks so peaceful and Aubrey is loathe to wake her. She also knows what this is, what last night was, and she’s not sure she can face Stacie and any awkwardness of a conversation about this being a one-time thing. 

She can wish and hope that it’s not, but she knows that asking for more is going to make things awkward and the last thing she wants is Stacie staying away if she finds out about Aubrey’s feelings.  

She glances around the room, eyes falling on the notepad by the phone and she grabs it and the pen and scrawls a quick message onto it. She places the note by the phone and sets a wake-up call for Stacie before moving to pack her final things and make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything.  

Perching gently on the side of the bed, making sure not to move too much on the mattress, she looks down at Stacie one last time.  

The woman is sprawled across the bed, face pressed into a pillow while her arm clutches another one, and Aubrey can’t imagine the position is comfortable but Stacie seems content.  

Without her glasses and with her face relaxed, she looks so much younger, almost like the freshman Aubrey met almost five years prior.  

The light of dawn makes her skin glow and Aubrey takes it all in one last time, committing every small detail to memory. She wants to reach out, brush Stacie’s hair back, and she almost does, reaching out, but then she catches sight of her watch that tells her she’s already taken too much time and has to go, so she regrettably pulls back her hand.  

“Goodbye Stacie,” she whispers softly, standing up and walking around the bed to grab her bags and leave.  

She resists the urge to look back and when the door clicks closed behind her, she only allows herself one ragged breath before walking down the corridor and away from the hotel room.  

 

* * *

 

Stacie wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing and her first instinct is to ignore it.  

“Aubrey,” she whines softly, but when the phone keeps ringing, she opens her eyes and lifts her head. Reaching for her glasses and putting them on, she looks around the room, squinting as her eyes adjust to the morning light.  

Aubrey’s nowhere to be found and her brain is slow to wake up, figures she must be in the bathroom so with a groan of complaint she gets out of bed and walks over to the phone.  

“This is a wake-up call for Stacie Conrad,” the woman at the other end says and Stacie frowns then, confused. “Hello?” the woman says again.  

“Yeah, hi, yeah, I’m awake,” she says, clears her throat. “Thanks.”  

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day, Ms. Conrad,” the woman says before hanging up and Stacie holds the phone up to her ear for longer than is normal after someone hangs up but she’s frowning deeply, completely confused.  

She glances around the room again, the dial tone loud in her ear as comprehension sets in.  

There’s a sinking feeling in her stomach, and any feeling of happy and lightness she’d had upon waking up dissipates, is replaced with confusion and hurt.  

The sound coming from the phone suddenly seems deafening and Stacie puts down the receiver, and then her gaze falls on the slip of paper tucked under the phone.  

She picks it up and reads it with a furrowed brow, feels lost. 

She reads it three more times before folding it up and turning to find her bag and clothes.  

She’s dressed and ready to go, standing in the middle of the room when she unfolds the sheet and rereads it again, scoffing in disbelief but still tucking the paper in her purse.  

She hadn’t expected this, least of all from Aubrey, but then she knows she only has herself to blame.  

Of course Aubrey wouldn’t want more and of course she wouldn’t want more with Stacie, and Stacie feels incredibly stupid for believing otherwise, feels like a fool that she’d let her heart convince her brain that last night could mean anything.  

Her throat feels tight and she closes her eyes a few times quickly to not cry, and when she’s sure she’s managed to swallow down the tears, she leaves the hotel room, keeps her head held high as she forces herself to walk down the corridor to the bank of elevators without looking back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 comments


End file.
